Disaster Preparation
Disaster Preparation is a fan-made episode made by Emilioalzamora20 (his seventh episode). Plot Jock and Lime are reading a book, which was given by Dandy. Dandy will go to the supermarket by using an flying umbrella, wanting to buy food. Because there is going to be a guest, he tells Lime and Jock, who nod. Dandy then use the umbrella, flying away. Lime and Jock are still reading books, but ten minutes later, Jock would like to go play with a ball, but Jock is annoyed, as Lime went to the toilet. Jock quietly goes to sleep, but not long after, there's a hurricane. Jock is quickly panicked and flees, screaming. Outside of the house, Jock notifies that there will be a hurricane. Figgy and Sporty heard it, but they say nothing. Jock still believes that there's a hurricane, then Jock becomes silent and confused. Figgy and Sporty laugh at Jock. Jock gets embarrassed and goes into Lime's house, Lime also laughing. Jock becomes angry at Lime, then suddenly stops being angry. Lime introduces the Disaster Preparation Machine tools, which can set, among many things, fires, earthquakes, floods, hurricanes, and lightning. Jock and Lime try out using it. Lime sets it to cause fires. Jock can not wait, but it doesn't appear yet. Jock asks to Lime when it will begin. Lime questions the machine, which answers whether 1 minute or 1 year, so Jock gets bored and goes out playing ball. Lime pursues Jock. Dr. Pet comes to Lime's house and goes inside, wondering if Lime is there. Dr. Pet goes into Lime's room, mistaking it for the living room. Dr. Pet is sitting and waiting, but shortly afterwards, Dr. Pet is confused that there's a smoke. Apparently, there's a fire. Dr. Pet shouts and calls the fire department. Lumpy and Sniffles work as the firefighters, while Cuddles, Toothy and Laurie help bringing the bucket of water, but the fire is not there. Asking him where, Dr. Pet is confused about the fire, then Dr. Pet apologizes and the team goes away. Dr. Pet is still in Lime's room. Dr. Pet is worried for some time, until the room begins to shake. It's an earthquake, causing Dr. Pet to get panicked and run. He tells everyone outside that there's an earthquake, but, Dr. Pet is puzzled why the earthquake is gone, then sees Pop and Cub, with Cub laughing. Dr. Pet enters Lime's room again. Dr. Pet is worried, but suddenly there is a flood, lightning strikes and hurricanes. Dr. Pet panics, as those disasters are really annoying. Finally a complete disaster, Dr. Pet dies by drowning. Lime and Jock return to the house. Lime and Jock are surprised. They then bring the machine out of the house and put it there. After that, Lime and Jock close the doors. Before the episode ends, Dr. Pet has a fish in his mouth. The iris closes in on the fish. Deaths *Dr. Pet dies from flood. Trivia *This is the Emilioalzamora20's seventh episode. Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 62 Episodes